dbxv2fandomcom-20200213-history
Super Armor
'''Super Armor '''is a gameplay mechanic in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 that prevents the user from flinching. Similar to Hyper Armor, but not to mistaken for it. Properties While a character is under effect of Super Armor, they will not flinch from regular attacks, meaning that their actions will not be interrupted. Although they will still take regular damage from attacks, combos will not register, meaning that hitting them would be similarly limited to hitting someone who is blocking. Similarily, it is impossible to knock back or stamina break a person under Super Armor. Super Armor however is not immune to grabs or moves with grab properties. It can also never be active together with Hyper Armor, if you are under effect of a buff that gives you Super Armor, you will remain only under effect of Super Armor even while using skills that would grant you Hyper Armor. If you try to use both Pose F and Pose K , only the latter's buff will apply. Usage and Counterplay Super Armor gives user huge melee advantage, since they can simply go through enemy attacks and combo them. You only need to take care to not be grabbed, as well as pay attention to the remaining duration of your armor. Although the main way to freely use Super Armor is Pose K, which only lasts 8 seconds, you can extend its duration by using another buff which lasts longer. The buff that compliments it well is Do or Die, since it comes out quickly and grants user a defence boost, counteracting the remaining weakness for regular damage. Another buff that could be used is meditation, since it has an even longer duration and no ki cost, however its long time before the meditation buff activates makes it nearly impossible to set up with opponent in range. It is however a viable PvE strategy as PQs have a lot of potential downtime for setups, and enemies will most likely not react perfectly to combat the strategy. For all the afformentioned reasons, fighting against Super Armor is very difficult. The best solution is to not allow enemy to set up the skills that prolong the duration by grabbing enemy in time. If the opponent is not trying to prolong the duration, it is best to avoid engaging. If you are forced to fight against super armored enemy, grabs, grab moves and psudo grab moves can still work, as their whole damage will still go through, and by temporarily preventing enemy from actving, waste their time of super armor. Lastly, you can use moves that hit rapidly, as their damage will be dramatically increased, however since the opponent will still be able to move, they will most likely be able to stop you before most significant damage goes through. Skills granting Super Armor *Fighting Pose K: grants Super Armor for 8 seconds *Do or Die: has Super Armor during on startup *Fruit of The Tree of Might: has Super Armor on startup *Ill Bomber: during startup *Sword of Hope: for the duration *Power Pole Pro: with "Flying Nimbus!" Super Soul, it gets Super Armor until user takes enough damage *Defence Limit Burst: grants Super Armor for its whole duration of 30 seconds *All Limit Bursts: during activation Super Armor.jpg|Recoome under effect of Pose K not flinching from Vegeta's Galick Gun Category:Gameplay Mechanics